1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to jewelry and more particularly to a magnetic jewelry clasp with a safety catch. While the jewelry clasp is magnetic, the catch may or may not be magnetic. The clasp may include a retaining wall or other device to help retain the safety catch in a closed position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional jewelry clasp is connected to links of a necklace, bracelet, ankle bracelet or belly chain. By opening or closing the mechanical clasp, the jewelry can be either removed from or secured on the wearer. A second clasp or xe2x80x9csafety catchxe2x80x9d is sometimes provided. This is especially true for more expensive jewelry. A conventional safety catch is also a mechanical connection.
A magnetic jewelry clasp includes two bodies that are held together by magnetic attraction and released from each other by pulling them apart to break the magnetic attraction. Thus, the bodies are movable between a connected condition (when together) and a separated condition (when pulled apart).
The inventor is unaware of a magnetic jewelry clasp which also employs a safety catch. This is probably due to the fact that conventional magnetic clasps do not limit the position for connecting the two sides of the clasp. Thus, while employing a safety catch with conventional magnetic jewelry clasps would add the benefit of added security, it would also eliminate an advantage offered by such clasps by requiring a user to properly align the sides of the clasp for the clasp to be closed. The inventor is also unaware of any magnetic safety catches.
The making and breaking of a magnetic attraction force between the two portions of the clasp renders the magnetic jewelry clasp easy to use. However, it would be beneficial to make the clasp more secure by adding a safety clasp (magnetic or mechanical). Additionally, it would be desirable to make the safety catch easier to use and yet still resist forces that might otherwise break the magnetic attraction force between the two sides of the clasp.
To improve upon the conventional jewelry clasp, the invention provides a magnetic jewelry clasp with a safety catch. The clasp includes two bodies movable between a separated condition and a connected condition. Each of the two bodies has at least one magnetically attractive surface that is attracted to the other in the connected condition. At least one of the magnetically attractive surfaces is formed by a magnet. The other may be a magnet or a magnetically attracted material. The two bodies are arranged to move into the separated condition in response to manual forces that pull the two bodies apart to break the magnetic attraction between the surfaces. The invention also includes a safety catch, connected to one of the two bodies, that includes an arm movable between a catch position and a release position. The safety catch may be magnetic or conventional.
The arm is hinged to one of the bodies and has a free end that may be moved between a catch position and a release position. In the catch position, the arm may be in magnetic attraction with one of the two bodies in accordance with one embodiment or with the magnetic connection between the two bodies in accordance with another embodiment. The arm may be in magnetic attraction with one of the magnets in one of the bodies in an embodiment and/or the arm may be conventionally connected to one of the bodies.
While the arm is in the release position, there may be blocking surfaces that no longer abut even though the two bodies are still magnetically connected to each other. While the arm is in the catch position, the blocking surfaces abut to resist forces that otherwise would tend to pull the bodies apart and break the magnetic attraction between the bodies. These blocking surfaces may also be magnetically attracted to each other.
The arm may enter the release position from the catch position by using the user""s fingernail to flick a free end of the arm in a direction that breaks the magnetic attraction between the arm and the one of the two bodies. Once the safety catch is released, the two bodies may be pulled apart by breaking the magnetic connection between the surfaces that face each other. To close the jewelry clasp, the two bodies are brought together so as to establish the magnetic connection and then the safety catch is secured.